<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Takhle se u nás hraje hokej by BlanchLemur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270223">Takhle se u nás hraje hokej</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchLemur/pseuds/BlanchLemur'>BlanchLemur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter jednorázovky [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drarry, M/M, NHL, PWP, Sex, Slash, Smut, hokej, hokejové porno, pojmy v praxi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchLemur/pseuds/BlanchLemur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter má v plánu jít na hokejový zápas NHL a Draco, jeho přítel, ho z prosté žárlivosti nechce nechat jít samotného. A aby v tom úplně neplaval, odhodlá se naučit alespoň základní pravidla hry, načež se Harry rozhodne, že mu názorně osvětlí pojmy v praxi.<br/>Aneb - hokej je strašně perverzní hra a smut se sám nabízel.<br/>Rok vzniku: 2008</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter jednorázovky [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Takhle se u nás hraje hokej</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><br/>
„Nechceš si od té obrazovky dát na chvilku pokoj? Budou tě bolet oči, pak budeš slepý, něco se ti stane, poraníš si obličej a nebudeš se mi už líbit,“ Harry už věděl, jak s mladým Zmijozelem manipulovat, aby dosáhl svého.</p><p>A zatímco jeho přítel sledoval na záznamu zápasy jednoho zimního mudlovského sportu, Harry se ho už dobré čtyři hodiny snažil dostat do postele.</p><p>„Jsou tři hodiny ráno, Draco, měl bys už jít spát.“</p><p>„Pottere!“ oslovil ho nabručeně druhý mladík. „To ty chceš jít příští týden na zápas o Stanleyho pohár na ten tvůj loklej nebo co to je, tak mě nech, ať pochopím pravidla!“</p><p>„Za prvé, můj milý příteli,“ naklonil se černovlasý Nebelvír nad něj, „to není loklej, ale hokej a Stanleyův pohár. A za druhé, já jsem tě přece nenutil, abys šel se mnou, můžu jít sám s Hermionou. To její bratranec je členem mužstva.“</p><p>„Tak to ani náhodou! Aby mi na tebe sahala ona, nebo nakonec i on, Pottere, to nedopustím. Půjdu hezky s tebou, ať to stojí, co to stojí a teď mě laskavě neruš, musím se podívat, co to ten chlápek v tom azkabanským mundúru zase odpískal.“</p><p>„Ale no tak, Draco,“ přisedl si k němu Harry a mazlivě se přitulil, „můžeš se zase dívat zítra. Už je vážně pozdě, vždyť zanedlouho bude svítat.“</p><p>Draco Malfoy se zamračil, ale Harryho nenechavé ruce od sebe neodstrčil. A Potter pokračoval ve vábení dál.</p><p>„Můžu tě naučit všechny ty pojmy v praxi,“ dýchl mu na ucho a pak mu do něj něžně kousnul. Draco se vážně držel, aby nezasténal. Odmítal se nechat rozptýlit a dělal, že dál sleduje zápas na obrazovce.</p><p>„Mohli bychom třeba začít <strong>zahajovací sestavou</strong>, to jsme ty a já,“ natáhl svou ruku na Dracovo stehno a stiskl, přičemž mu ústy mapoval čelist.</p><p>Srdce zmijozelského prince se divoce rozbušilo, ale i tak se snažil rukama ze sebe svého přítele setřást.</p><p>Harry se lstivě usmál. „Tomu se říká <strong>nedovolené bránění</strong>, nedovolil jsem ti, aby ses bránil, můj sladký Dráčku,“ přesunul svou ruku ze stehna do Dracova rozkroku a začal se o něj prsty pravidelně otírat.</p><p>Blonďatý mladík nechtěně vzdychl, ale očima stále sledoval zápas a pohyb deseti hráčů v různě barevných dresech. Tvář mu rudla a cítil, že Harryho dotyky ho rozhodně nenechávají tak chladným, jak by si přál. Jeho klín se pod snaživými dotyky probouzel a oceňoval takovou péči.</p><p>Harry se obličejem zase přitiskl k jeho uchu, „Och, můj milý, tomu, co teď právě děláš, se říká <strong>postavení mimo hru</strong> a myslím, že budeš potřebovat nějakou <strong>výhodu při ofsajdu</strong>.“</p><p>Natáhnul se k jeho pasu a opatrně mu rozepnul pásek u kalhot, načež mu pár mrknutí oka poté sundal i kalhoty. Bylo evidentní, jak se Dracův napřímený penis dusí pod černou bavlnou jeho spodek. Harry se pár okamžiků věnoval tomu sametovému krku a obtěžkával ho vláčnými rty, přičemž se zručnou dlaní dobýval dál. Nakonec mu sundal i ten poslední kus látky zároveň s bílým trikem, které měl na sobě a začal se dotýkat Dracova těla přímo na kůži. Draco, který už absolutně přestal vnímat, co se na obrazovce před ním děje, jen slastně přivíral oči.</p><p>Harry semknul Dracův tolik vzrušením napěchovaný úd a párkrát zatáhl. „<strong>Držení</strong> mám moc rád, Draco, je nedílnou součástí celého procesu,“ vzdychl mu ke krku a přehoupnul se mu přes stehna, sedaje těsně ke klínu.</p><p>Na okamžik Nebelvír ruku odtáhl, aby sám sebe zbavil trika a nemotorně si rozepnul rifle, které mu v tuhle chvíli už dost byly těsné. Jakmile zase obemknul prsty mužství svého milence, ucítil, jak mu pod dotekem lehce zacukalo, což naznačilo, že se blíží jeho vrchol. Dracovy krátké vzdechy jasně prozrazovaly, že už příliš dlouho nevydrží. Koneckonců Harry moc dobře věděl, kde přitlačit a kde naopak ubrat, aby dosáhl očekávaného výsledku pokaždé, když se mu Draco poddal. Harry se na pár vteřin zatvářil rozpustile, a pak se sklonil, aby jazykem začal lascivně olizovat špičku penisu. Mladý Zmijozel zvysoka kníkl jako ublížené štěně, a pak ucítil, jak ho ta mokrá hlubina celá pohltila, když si ho Harry ponořil hluboko do úst a začal ho systematicky sát, žužlat a ovíjet se kolem něj jazykem.</p><p>Mladý Malfoy se začal nekontrolovatelně třást a Harry už věděl, že nepotrvá dlouho a jeho milenec vyvrcholí.</p><p>Dva, tři pohyby a před blonďákovýma očima se rozeběhla barevná hvězdokupa, když se snažil všemožně popadnout dech. Udělal se do Harryho úst tak silně, že se musel chytit dlaněmi pohovky a sám se kousl raději do rtu, než aby nahlas vykřikl jeho jméno. A Potter poslušně spolykal všechno, co mu nadělil a chvíli nechal převalovat chuť Dracova semene na svém jazyku.</p><p> </p><p>Polknul a očima vyhledal ten šedý zakalený pohled, který zpracovával svůj první orgasmus. „<strong>Jedna přihrávka</strong>, kterou jsme spolu <strong>proměnili v dosaženou branku</strong>, Draco,“ zazubil se bývalý nebelvírský chytač.</p><p>Druhý mladík zhluboka dýchal, oční víčka měl pevně sevřená a snažil se uklidnit třesoucí se tělo.</p><p>„Teď si dáme chvilku <strong>oddechový čas</strong>, a pak budeme pokračovat v <strong>prodloužení</strong>,“ sednul si blonďákovi znovu na klín a líbnul ho na špičku nosu.</p><p>Draco otevřel oči a setkal se s upřeným spokojeným zeleným zrakem. Odfrknul si. Potter ho měl omotaného kolem prstu a on jednoduše nedokázal odolat. Nemělo smysl se bránit, tak ho namísto toho ještě podnítil k dalším nekalostem.</p><p>„Jsi skvělý učitel, ukaž mi toho víc,“ bezostyšně se zavrtěl a palci se zahákl za okraj rozhalených džínů, které se pokusil z Harryho stáhnout. Ten se mírně nadzvedl a nechal svého přítel, ať si s tím poradí.</p><p>„Jak si přeješ,“ slezl z něj poté a ledabylým gestem naznačil, aby si Draco vylezl na čtyři.</p><p>Sám cítil, jak mu v klíně tepe a je vzrušený, ale musel ještě chvilku počkat, aby svému studentovi dokonale objasnil všechny pojmy, které bude na zápas potřebovat.</p><p>Hůlkou si z ložnice přivolal lahvičku s průhledným obsahem. Draco už dávno pochopil, co bude následovat, když se ozvalo cvak a víčko od lahvičky skončilo na podlaze. Harry si mazlavou emulzí potřel pár prstů a přistoupil k jeho pozadí.</p><p>„Teď,“ oddechl těžce, „se připrav na <strong>napadení zezadu</strong>.“</p><p>Jen co to dořekl, odtáhl od sebe obě bledé půlky a jeden z jeho prstů vyhledal kruh svalů mezi nimi. Chvíli s ním jen tak kroužil dokola, než pár trhavých nádechů poté jedním prstem probořil ty úzké hradby. Draco vzdychl a zaklonil hlavu, když ten prst naprosto bez omylu vyhledal jeho prostatu a něžně se o ni otřel. Zmijozelovým tělem se provalila vlna rozkoše a celý ten vzrušující pocit se nakonec usídlil v mladíkově penisu, který se znovu začal probouzet. Zasténal a zapřel se rukama o čalouněnou pelest pohovky, na které klečel.</p><p>K prvnímu prstu se přidal prst druhý a oba se vtěsnaly ještě hlouběji a Draco vnímal každým pórem, jak ho naplňují. Harry s nimi několikrát zastříhal, aby ještě víc uvolnil ten horký vstup a mohl přidat prst třetí. Kruhovitý svazek svalů kolem něj zapulzoval, jak blonďák zalapal po dechu. Otočil se na Harryho obličejem a skousnul si zuby spodní ret, zatímco ho pohledem vyzval, aby pokračoval. A Harry se rozhodně nenechal dvakrát pobízet, protože dva zběsilé tlukoty srdce na to už se špičkou vlastního penisu nořil dovnitř, až se nakonec ponořil po kořen a nechal chvíli Draca, ať si na něj zvykne.</p><p>Když se v něm začal pomalu pohybovat ve snaze znovu vyhledat ten svazeček citlivých nervů uvnitř, jeho milenec se po chvíli prohnul v zádech. Ze začátku byly Harryho přírazy něžné, ohleduplné a pravidelné, jejich tempo bylo vlídné a uklidňující a každý náraz do Zmijozelovy prostaty ho rychleji vynášel ke kýženému cíli. Jakmile se znovu Dracovy steny začaly zkracovat, Harry svoje tempo zrychlil a začal si mladíka před sebou brát divoce a hluboko, až to na okamžik působilo bezohledně a brutálně. Nicméně mladý Malfoy si rozhodně nestěžoval.</p><p>Pár dalších prudkých přírazů a Harry už cítil, že se blíží jeho čas. Natáhnul ruku přes Dracovo stehno a nahmatal zespodu Dracův ztuhlý a krví podlitý penis, aby ho začal ho znovu pravidelně třít.</p><p>„Neuděláš se dřív, než já, Draco Malfoyi, je ti to jasné?!“ přikázal.</p><p>„Ano, pane učiteli,“ přitakal schváceně mladík s očima téměř slastí vyvrácenýma vzhůru a začal Harrymu přirážet do rytmu celého toho milostného tance, načež hlasitě zaklel, protože přecenil svou výdrž.  A i když svému milovanému Harrymu slíbil, že se neudělá dřív, než on, nevydržel to. Než se stihl vůbec omluvit, kalný a horký ejakulát prudce narazil do okrové čalouněné opěrky. Tentokrát se Draco neubránil hlasitému zvolání Harryho jména.</p><p>Ten nepokojně zavrčel.</p><p>„Neposlušný student. Tohle <strong>zakázané uvolnění</strong> ti nyní vysloužilo <strong>trestnou lavici</strong>!“ zafuněl ztěžka Harry a naposledy přirazil. A ten vír se s ním najednou zatočil a on se zaryl nehty do Dracových boků. Nepochyboval, že po tom všem tam Dracovi zůstanou nějaké modřiny.</p><p>„A nakonec, jak to tak bývá, přichází na řadu <strong>trestné střílení</strong>,“ živočišně se do něj udělal a ještě párkrát přirazil s doznívajícím vyvrcholením.</p><p>Chvíli trvalo, než popadl dech a síly dostatečně na to, aby se vymanil z jeho těla, ale když tak udělal, Draco klesl celou svou bytostí do pohodlí sedačky a prsty si pročísl zpocené vlasy.</p><p>„Dnešní <strong>hrací doba</strong> a <strong>provádění vhazování</strong> je u konce. Doufám, že jsi jako pozorný žák dával pozor,“ navzdory tomu, že se pořád snažil tvářit přísně a nechal svůj hlas protkat chladem, Harry Draca pohladil láskyplně po těch vášní rozcuchaných vlasech a vtiskl mu do nich jemný polibek.</p><p>Draco k němu vzhlédnul a zářivě se usmál.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* O týden později *</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„A Jágr přihrává Averymu a ten posílá ránu do protivníkovy branky a chyba! Vážení, chyba! Postavení mimo hru…“</p><p>„Harry?“ Draco Malfoy zabalený v kožených rukavicích a v zimní bundě s klapkami na uších se otočil ke svému příteli. Ten hlasitě skandoval, i když Draco nechápal, co ho k tomu vedlo. A to kvůli tomu museli jet až do Kanady!</p><p>Harry se otočil a věnoval mu úsměv, přičemž pokynul bradou na znak nevyřčené otázky.</p><p>„To je náhoda, že se ten hokejista jmenuje Avery? Není to náhodou…“</p><p>„Smrtijedi si do svých řad pravděpodobně nezvali mudly, Draco. Sean Avery je špičkové levé křídlo New York Rangers…“</p><p>Plavovlasý mladík znovu otvíral ústa, aby něco řekl. Nakonec se naklonil k Harryho uchu a zašeptal tak, aby ho neslyšela ta šprtka Grangerová.</p><p>„Mám dojem, Harry, že jsem se toho moc nenaučil. Mohl bys mi dát zase někdy nějaké lekce a vysvětlit mi to všechno celé znovu?“ naoko cudně se na něj usmál.</p><p>„Ovšemže,“ opáčil s naprosto vážnou tváří Harry. „A začneme hned, jakmile dorazíme domů. Tahle tvoje neznalost se nesmí zanedbávat. A pokud s tím budeš mít i dál problém, holt na tom budeme muset pořádně zapracovat.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>